Iz, I'm not coming out
by Primrose Masen Weasley
Summary: "Izzy I love you... Iz, I'm not coming out." Said the blue eyed, heartbroken shadowhunter.
1. Suicidal Prospects

Breaking through the break-up

A/N: Fucking . I couldn't post this for ages. You cannot post an empty document. I fucking know! You've told me, what, six times! FUCK OFF.

Not you, darlings. Review if you're bi! Or if you're not bi! Just reviews, they make me love you. And give you more chapters in return. Love ya.

_ "I'm a shadow hunter. I don't cry." Alec whispered, though it was clearly visible that he was struggling not to do just that._

_ "Everyone cries." Magnus said gently, brushing his shoulder hesitantly. "Especially when their brother dies." _

_ "If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be dead." _

_ "Don't say that, Alec. Not now. Not ever." He said quietly. His little shadow hunter was especially upset. He obviously had plenty reason to be_._ Although he'd only met Max once, Magnus still liked him, and felt a twinge of regret for not even talking to him more._

_ "Magnus?" Alec looked at him with glazed over blue eyes._

_ "Yes."_

_ "Don't leave me, please." He said desperately. _

_ "Why would I ever do that?" Magnus inquired. What brought that on? He thought._

_ "Promise me, promise me you wont leave me, no matter what I do. If I hurt you, I'll probably be more upset about it then you, tear myself to pieces..." He babbled._

_Magnus caught hold of his wrist to grab his attention. "I promise." He said solemnly. "No matter what you do, I'll always forgive you, with reason, of course. If you ever hide my glitter, I may have to..."_

_ "To what?" Alec asked. Looking at the warlock wide-eyed. Terrified._

_ "Tickle you." Said Magnus, serious as ever, as he started to tickle his black haired boyfriend._

_ "No!" Alec proclaimed, just like a little kid, as Magnus chased him around the small apartment._

Magnus smiled bitterly at the memory._ If I hurt you, I'll probably be more upset about it then you, tear myself to pieces..._ That's what he's doing right now. Tearing himself to pieces, all because of Camille Belcourte and her little games. The absolute-

** Yes, but its Alec's fault, too.**

Is it though, really. Alec's nineteen. Vulnerable. And you can't blame him for loving you.

**What he did was wrong, he had no right-**

He did, though. He loved you. He would become immortal, for you. Doesn't that mean anything.

**Of course it means something. I love him, but that doesn't change anything. Who's side are you on?**

You're right. It doesn't change anything, it changes everything. He has a limited amount of life. He'll be gone in 70 years at most. But he's a shadow hunter. He could die tomorrow. He has no time guarantee. You shouldn't do this. You know he's sorry. You know he would die for you to just forgive him. And don't say he wouldn't. He would.

** I know.**

Talking to yourself, Magnus? First sign of-

**Madness? I know that, too.**

&$#%&#%$&#%$&#%$&#%$&#%$&#%$&#%$&#%$&#%$&#%$&#.

"Alec, Alec please! Alec please, please come out. Please!" Begged a thoroughly distraught Isabelle through Alec's black marked door, marks from when they were children and had, stupidly, been given markers. Hardly any of it came off. "Alec," Tried Isabelle. "Just eat, this one, little piece of chicken, its very simple. And then... Then, they won't take you away." She finished. She'd tried, and tried, just to get him to eat. Let alone wash.

Which, of course, was impossible. He'd come home, tear-streaked face and hands clenched. Jace, being Jace, said: "What's wrong dude, Magnus dump you?" In an extremely insensitive voice. Alec had proceeded to walk straight up to him and slam his fist into Jace's jaw. He'd then slid down the wall, his head in his hands and cried silently. He fell asleep after a while of Isabelle badly trying to coheres what had happened out of him . Surprisingly, Jace had then scooped Alec up in his arms, and carried him to his room. Jace hadn't been mad, on the contrary, he felt very guilty.

Now, Alec wouldn't eat. Hadn't ate in 6 days. He was either going to die,or kill himself, the prospects were not taken lightly. Maryse had arranged for Alec to be put into a mental hospital, because as if not eating wasn't enough, he wasn't talking. Hadn't uttered a word since he said sorry to Jace over the last dinner he ate which so happened to be Isabelle's cooking. At first Izzy was offended... But now she knows he's ill, she'd take all the bad food comments a thousand times over, if he would just eat. Even a morsel.

"Alec, they're breaking down the door in an hour." Said Isabelle tiredly, she turned solemnly and started down the hallway. She was about ten steps away when she heard him.

"Izzy I love you... Iz, I'm not coming out." Said the blue-eyed, heartbroken shadowhunter.


	2. Runaway To Maine

PennamePersona, you officially made my day.

Alec looked back at his room, his whole life was here. He'd lost Max. He'd lost Magnus, what else does he have to lose. That had been his reason. Without a thought, he jumped out his window, careful to keep his backpack up. It held everything he'd need for 2 weeks, were ever he was going. His bow and arrow Seraph blades and a stele, multiple daggers and other weapons, as well as food. He'd decided to run, far away, somewhere he was untraceable. If they asked, Jace, Izzy and mom and dad could get Magn- The high warlock to find him. But he didn't want to be found.  
He landed about six feet down, he had picked a room on the second floor when he was younger, and was now thankful that little Alec was scared of heights. And fire. And spiders, those sneaky little things. Kill them on site, or they'll just crawl back into your room and you'll wake up with one crawling across your quilt.  
He had no idea where to go, he just had to leave.

He ran straight to the subway station, hoping to catch the next train to anywhere. Just far away. It was packed, and he had to get to a train straight away, any minute now they'd find Alec gone, and go straight into action. After all, they were shadow hunters. He checked the board, 4:55 train to- well, he didn't care.  
He bought the ticket, got on the train, and promptly fell asleep.  
Somehow, he woke up in Maine. He got his duffel bag and left the train in a hurry, having no idea what to do, then he thought: Maine must have an institute too, all the states have them, as well as in the UK. Now he just had to find it, in the dark; when the demons came out to play.

Too say Izzy was worried would be an understatement. Maryse and 2 others came downstairs, shouting at one another.  
"I don't know where he is, he won't leave his room an-" Maryse said, flustered.  
"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" This short dark man looked flabbergasted, his eyebrows long gone past his hairline.  
"How could you be so irresponsible?" The third person in the room, a blond who had a large nose, seemed disgusted at Marys behaviour.  
"I don't know, maybe because-" Izzy didn't need to know why, her phone was already at her ear, ringing Jace. She walked into the living room and stood by the window looking outside.  
"Hey Iz, what's up?"  
"Alec's gone." Said Izzy hopelessly.  
"I forgot they were taking him today. Damn, I'm sorry Isabelle I-"  
"No, Jace, Alec's gone," She said, her voice cracking. "They unlocked the door, and he wasn't there."  
"What? What do you mean 'he wasn't there'?" Jace's voice was obviously panicked. "I'm coming home, I'll be there in ten." And he hung up.

He was walking down the street, quietly, his seraph blade letting off a blue glow in the black night. He was hoping he wouldn't have to fight a demon, the only time Alec had ever actually killed one was in the glass war, when the wards were down and Alicante was horded with everything from Nephillim to Lilith's children. Lilith's children; Magnus Bane. When he'd kissed the colourful warlock and had been shunned by Nephillim society.  
There was a shuffling sound to his left and he turned, greeted with the biggest demon he'd ever seen. The demon was easily twice his size and gigantic. It wasn't a demon Alec had ever seen before, with green suckers on long arms, claws were all over what Alec suspected to be a hand. The creatures face was worst, its mouth looked like Bro from amnesia. Alec was waiting for it to say "Raping time". It looked at Alec for a split-second before jumping straight at him. Alec quickly dodged the thing, but the suckered covered arms clawed relentlessly. A sucker latched its self onto Alec's arm, and he was hit with dizziness. He tried to keep his feet underneath him, but his knees buckled as the dizziness ebbed away and was replaced with an extreme burning sensation.  
A whip lashed out of nowhere, and Alec's thoughts went straight to Izzy. The whip wrapped itself around the tentacle-like arm. It came of and released Alec, he leapt up, swept an arrow from the sheath and felt it slide out of his bow, it hit the demon where a humans heart should be, but the creature carried on with its mission, wrapping his suckers around the girl that had saved him. He quickly slid another in, released it and watched it hit the target. It went straight into one of the creatures black eyes, and then as expected crippled in on itself. Alec walked around it and went to stand by the girl.  
"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.  
"Yes. Who are you? I've never seen you?" The girl gathered her purple hair into a bun and looked at him.  
"Alec Lightwood." He didn't know what to say.  
"Well, Alec Lightwood, we need to go, unless you want to fight more of those?"  
"What were they?" He asked the girl.  
"Drohna Demons, new ones, as far as we know." She was a pretty girl, with brown eyes and a small nose. She looked awkward.  
"Dansia! Dansia! Where are you?" A voice called.  
"Over here!" Hollered Dansia.  
"There you are'" Said a girl. Alec was gay, he reminded himself, but this girl could easily make a guy straight. She had beautiful green-blue eyes, and her browny-ginger hair flowed to just past her shoulders. She was covered in freckles and was easily the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. And he'd met Izzy.  
"Hello." She greeted Alec in a breezy bright voice. "Who are you?"  
"Alec Lightwood. May I ask your name?"  
"I'm Jada Dufty. Alec, I've never seen you before." She stated, as though she sees everyone.  
"I'm sorry to break this up, but we need to go. Alec here just attracted a Drohna Demon." Jada audibly gasped.  
"Quick, before more come."

* * *

Long chapter just for you, my lovely's. Its all well and dandy that you guys are following this story but if I don't get ten reviews I'm not doing another chapter. Cupiche? Love ya. X


	3. Bisexuality?

AnotherStar, Champion-of-Stormwind, DarkAngelz99, Kir Carstairs, Livthereader, NeverTickleASleepingDragon555, PennamePersona, Rawrrrr3210, SakKur, Slightly Afraid, SwanQueen4055, babyphat5968, engelshexe, .393 , sakaOUO, yarnbag, yenni5683. Thanks for the ongoing report.

I know I said I wanted ten review but alas, I finished this chapter and figured why not. I realise I'm writing about a touchy subject so please, flame me. I need to know what you guys think of the story and not that I don't appreciate it but "Plz continue" isn't really a review.  
This chapters weird, I mean, really weird. Reviews! Love ya.

* * *

"Where could he go?" Izzy mumbled, more to herself than to the blond in the room.  
"That, is a good question." He said thoughtfully, chewing on his lip. He was nervous, Jace was never nervous.  
"We have no relatives, he wouldn't have gone somewhere he doesn't know. That's not like Alec. Definitely not to see Magnus." Izzy looked at Jace, almost triumphantly at her relevation. "Magnus, let's ask Magnus to track him."  
"We'll do no such thing," Said Jace, angrily getting up. "He started all of this."  
"Yes he did, but we have no other choice." She replied, aggravated.  
"There's always another choice, Isabelle."  
"Oh yeah?" Said Izzy. 'Well, I pick this one." She said, meeting Jace's glare.

"This place is nothing like New York's Institute." Said Alec.  
"This isn't New York." Said Jada.  
"Jade, stop being so cryptic." Dansia said.  
"Well, it isn't. How is that cryptic?" The purple haired girl replied snarkily and Jada proceeded to punch Dansia in the arm.  
"Your gonna get it!" Said Dansia, evilly.  
"Oh really?" Said Jada. Then suddenly, her fingers were on fire, blue flames coming of each fingertip.  
"How did you do that?" Asked Alec. Jada's head snapped up, looking at him with a surprised expression.  
"Crud."  
"Crud?" Dansia just laughed and shook her head.  
"Dansia!" Shouted Jada.  
"What?"  
"He knows."  
"What- oh him. Damn. This is bad." Jada and Dansia started talking in hushed voices, whisper arguing.  
"Um, I'm still here." Alec said.  
"I know." Said Jada brushing him off. "Dansy, I've worked so hard to keep this secret, and I let my concentration slip because he's good-looking." Alec want sure whether he heard the last bit correctly. She sounded disgusted with herself.  
"I won't tell anyone." Alec murmured. Jada's eyes caught his and he was _latched_ in place, and then he noticed it. The eyes. Cat eyes. Cat eyes! He backed away in shock. Her eyes suddenly turned back to their original colour.  
"You don't understand how much that means to me. Thank you." She said quietly. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. She was looking quite sad and Alec was shocked.  
"Hey, it's who you are. I knew someone before who was a warlock. In fact, he was one of my closest friends." What he did next surprised him as he stroked the warlocks cheek. She just smiled at him.  
"Why do you keep it a secret?" He asked.  
"Because, I didn't originally live here. I lived in Wales, horrible dreary place. It was fine, except I was an outcast. I couldn't control being a Nephillim as well as a warlock and accidentally set the institute on fire. They threw me out. Luckily, by then I'd stopped aging and was eighteen. I travelled for a long time, then the clave found me. They told me I had to train, because as a shadow hunter that was my purpose. I trained, but I wasn't as good as everyone else, and they were wierded out because I don't age. I left after 10 years of training. I killed demons all over the world. But I still wasn't accepted by the world. So I made the decision to hide what I was. What I am." She finished. I looked at her sympathetically and she just smiled.  
"I'm going to bed."Announced Dansia. She promptly left the room and Jada swiftly sat down on a stool in the kitchen. Alec hadn't even realised they were walking and sat down as well.  
"So, why are you here?" Enquired Jada.  
"The truth?" She nodded. "My warlock boyfriend dumped me." She looked shocked.  
"Your gay?" She asked incredulously.  
"Bi." Alec continued to astound himself.  
"I knew that. I just wanted you to admit it."  
"How did you know?"  
"I'm a warlock. I see visions of the future, as we'll as other stuff."  
"I see."

"Magnus?"  
"Yes? Who is this?" Magnus twisted the cord of his landline around his finger whilst he slumped his weight against the wall.  
"It's Isabelle."  
"What is it?" He was slightly annoyed.  
"Have you seen Alec?" He just sighed.  
"Did Alec not tell you? I guessed as much. We-"  
"Broke up?" Finished Izzy. "I know."  
"Then what do you wan-"  
"Alec's gone."  
"Has it crossed your mind that I simple couldn't care?" Asked Magnus in a bored voice.  
"Stop being a bitch." Said Jace through the phone.  
"Sorry, Mags. He's been a bit agitated."  
"I have every right to be agitated! My brothers gone missing!"  
"Alec's gone missing? You know what? I don't care. Let him be rash."  
"I thought you were better than that Magnus, but you're not." Said Izzy, obviously disappointed, then she hung up.

"You can stay here." Said Jada, pushing open the door to Alec's temporary room. She was so relieved that the cutie wanted to stay. She had a crush on him already, with his big blue eyes, shy attitude and agreeing to keep her secret. He was adorable. He was also bisexual, but she was set out to change his mind.  
It was a spacious room with mahogany furniture and a comfortably sized bed. It had nothing on her room though.  
"Is it okay?"  
"This is great, thanks." Alec said.  
"Fabulous." She said.  
"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't so kind." He said earnestly.  
"Well, you've had a run in with a Drohna Demon and your dead on your feet," Jada said. "If you need anything, my room is two doors down on the right." She said briskly.  
"Thanks."  
"No problemo." He chuckled at her quirkyness and she turned to her room. She could hear him lightly shut the door and her room opened with a click as she said the password.  
"Flame."  
She walked to her bed, which was on raised flooring, she jumped up the two steps and with a loud exhausted sigh, landed on he bed smoothly. She then fell asleep, not caring about her clothes.


	4. Bisexuality

Jada sat up too fast and her head spun, she immediately dropped back onto her pillow. She had just seen Alec in his bed, huffing and getting up and walking towards her room. She slowly got up, realised she was still in clothes from the night before. She bolted off her bed and into some representable Pajama's. She glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it was 5:00 am. She heard a knock at her door, tried to still her ragged breathing and muttered 'Frost' the door swung open to a groggy Alec.

Alec lay on his bed mulling things over. He was a shadow hunter on the run because his mother wanted to throw him in a mental hospital. He hasn't eaten in a week and he somehow wound up in Maine. Now he was staring at the ceiling in the dark, confused about his sexuality. He was gay. But she made butterflies in his stomach, butterflies. He scoffed. They were more like killer bees. She made him confident, something no one's ever done, and he felt so out of character around her. It was just so confusing! He huffed and got up, he could never sleep so flustered.

He found himself in front of her door. He knocked timidly, and it clicked open.

"What's wrong?" She asked as if she'd been awake for a while. Jada was dressed in pajama shorts and a camisole, with a soft looking cardigan on top.

"Well... I don't... I, well. I don't actually know." He replied.

"You're confused." She supplied.

"How did you- never mind." He shook his head.

"About your sexuality." She pressed him.

"Mind-reading?" He asked expectantly.

"No. Facial expressions, and the fact I saw you lying in bed and huffing like a teenage girl." She smiled, half smug and half genuine concern. "You just broke up with your boyfriend, I'm sure you're confused. Don't worry about being Bi. You get used to it after a while." She shrugged when I looked at her questioningly.

"What? I've been alive for 200 something years - I stopped keeping track after a while - your gonna experiment. I've been Bisexual for around 80 - give or take a few - years."

"Oh."

"I'd let you in my room, but it seems inadequate, so would you like to acompany me to the kitchen for hot chocolate?"

"I'd like that." He replied. She laughed softly.

"That's my line." He offered her his arm in an old-fashioned manner.

"Oh, how I've missed gentlemen from the 1800's."

Magnus was curious as to where Alec would go, being the only rational being in his family, it was unlikely for him to go somewhere he didn't know. He knew this wasn't a very sensible thing to do, but he did it anyways.

After searching for that book for at least 2 hours, he found it, covered in a fine layer of dust. He flickered through the well-thumbed pages, making a ah-ha sound as he found the right one. He quickly cast the spell in middle of his study and watched as the window opened wider. It was like a television screen, he could see whomever was on it, but they had no idea it even existed. His eyes widened a bit at the seen before him.

"How many marshmallows?' Asked a pretty girl. "Scratch that, you'll love my hot chocolate so much, you won't care about the marshmallows." She bragged playfully.

"Is that so?" Alec replied, he held same playful tone as the girl.

"I'm offended, good sir." Alec shook his head laughing at the girl.

"Bon appetite." She said in an accent Magnus knew well. Welsh, tinged with English. The girl reminded him of Nadia, his girlfriend from 234 years ago. She set the cup down in front of Alec and hopped into her seat across from him at the mini island. He raised it to his lips and sighed in satisfaction.

"Oh my angel, that - pardon my French- is fucking delicious." Alec set his cup down and looked at the girl for a while. He sighed, finally looking down.

"What?" The girl enquired kindly.

"Jade, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm just confused over so many things." Alec looked down at his lap. The girl - Jade, got up and stood in front of him.

"What happened to make you leave?" Magnus snorted.

"Well, my ex-boyfriend- Magnus, broke up with me. That much you know-"

"Wait." Jade said, holding her hand up.

"What?"

"Wanna' go to the living room? I have a feeling this is going to be a long story." He laughed at that and Magnus wondered if he was missing something.

"You would have 'a feeling'. C'mon then." She grabbed Alec's hand and led him through a maze of corridors to a small but cozy-looking room with a fire crackling in it's grate. She moved her arm, gesturing for him to sit down. He sat as asked and she sat down quite close to him on her knees with her hand wrapped around her mug. Alec tucked his legs underneath him.

"What the fuck is wrong with him!" Jade shouted outraged. Alec jumped and took Jade's mug out of her hand, probably in case she decided to throw it. He placed both of their mugs on a coffee table and sat back down.

"I'm guessing you know." Said Alec. How would she know, thought Magnus.

"Oh I know," She seethed. "He's a prick, dumping you because of a vampire and her silly games!?" Then Magnus gasped as the girls eyes flashed, revealing that she had slitted pupils!

"Don't worry about it. I'm over him. He didn't trust me, so obviously he doesn't deserve it in the first place." He said bitterly.

"He didn't." She agreed.

"Besides," Alec started. "I've got my eyes set on someone else."

"Who is that, Alexander?" She asked innocently, looking at him puzzled.

"You." He said quietly, leaning in as Jade did the same. Their lips connected and Magnus felt his eyes stinging and his throat tightening. Jade broke the kiss. Much to Magnus's relief.

"See, being bisexual isn't so bad." She murmured.

"It's not." He said as she leaned back in.

Magnus had had enough. He broke the spell and got up. Hoping that this was a cruel, cruel nightmare.


	5. To Help

Magnus stared at the ceiling in his room, thinking of Alec and that girl. That girl. Girl! The voice in his head screamed at this. He honestly believed that Alec was gay. Pure homesexual-ness. But, alas he proved he didn't swing one way. He swung two ways.

God! He groaned and put his hands over his face. He hadn't cried, like he'd wanted to. Because he couldn't blame Alec, that girl was attractive and by the looks, pure loveliness. Magnus asked himself were he and Alec ever going to get back together? Why was Magnus so jealous? He broke up with him, not the other way round. He regretted it as soon as he left the empty railway. It's not like it was Alec's fault Magnus wouldn't share his past, but then again, curiosity killed the cat. Or in this case, the relationship.

Magnus sighed and got up off of the bed, deliberating whether to tell Isabelle about his intervention. He should, but could he? Could he honestly admit he cared enough about Alec to try to find him, but instead he'd found a bisexual Alec and a pretty warlock with the same eyes as himself. It's not like he'd actually found out where Alec was. Magnus cranked his stereo up to 27, trying to drown out his sorrows as he listened to the lyrics. He loved Ed Sheeran.

"Give me love like never before,

Cause lately I've been craving you more.

It's been awhile, but I still feel the same,

Maybe I should let you go."

He missed Alec.

Izzy was confused. She knew that Alec was sensible, and rational but this was completely absurd. He'd disappeared without a trace, no letter no nothing to explain why he left. Why he abandoned her. She wasn't happy about this.

"JACE WAYLAND! YOU GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Screamed Izzy.

"ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Shouted a -Fair play to him - exhausted Jace

"YOUR BROTHER RAN AWAY AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS SLEEP?" Izzy screeched back.

"IZZY, YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO I CANT EVEN BEGIN TO FIND HIM IF I'M DEAD ON MY FEET."

"He's right you know." Said a voice from behind her, Isabelle span around, ready to whip the intruders butt off, and spotted it was Magnus.

"What the hell do you want?" Spat Izzy.

"To help."

"Right, so, you must earn your keep. Not that any of us do, but..." Said Dansia. Jada slapped her arm playfully and sat next to Alec, grabbing an apple and shifting in her seat. She and Alec had been a little awkward the day after the kiss in the living room. She took a bite out of the crisp flesh and chewed thoughtfully.

"How do we stop the Drohna demons from infiltrating other cities?" She started. "I mean, they take two people to kill one, not even Jace Wayland could alone."

"How do you know Jace?" Enquired Alec.

"Um... You see - I..."

"Yes?" He prodded.

"I was his tutor." She relented. "In many things. I taught him how to use a bow, as well as languages. French, some Latin - his father only let me teach the curriculum of a 12 year old, of course, he was only seven..." She continued muttering, lost in memories. "- Sorry, as I was saying. I taught him one of the many, many demon languages." She finished.

"You know Demon?" He said demon as if he was saying 'French' she chuckled.

"I know every demon language I could find written down." He looked at her funny."What? I've been alive for more than 200 years. I've always been alone." She got up suddenly, taking Alec's hand and pulling him up.

"C'mon, when's the last time you trained?"

"I don't know." Said Alec. He sounded genuinely puzzled.

"Then let's go!" She said impatiently. Alec laughed quietly and joined her on his feet and she ran to the training hall.

"Oh my angel!" Said Alec. He stared up into the wide room, looking fascinated. It was filled with weapons Alec probably couldn't begin to name.

"That saying's cute." He looked down shyly and the awkward settled again.

"Look, I'm sorry for kissing you and -"

"Why?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why are you sorry for kissing me?"

"Um...well, you might not even like me - we've only known each other for a day."

"You didn't kiss me. We kissed. There was some kissing coming from me too."

"Um." He looked startled. He started thinking, and his eyebrows creased in the middle. Jada grabbed the bow from behind her and took an arrow from its sheath. She didn't bother aiming and let it fly. Alec didn't even look up as it soared straight towards him, flying past him and hitting the wall with a thud. His head shot up, looking from her, her bow still raised, and then at the wall.

"Well..." Jada said. Alec burst of laughing but then got serious.

"I like this," He said. "I like not having to take care of my siblings, something my parents should do. I like not having to worry."

"You want me to make you untraceable?"

"Yeah, wait how-"

"Mind reader." She tapped her head with a long finger.

"So you can?" Alec was skeptical.

"If you want me to." Said Jada.

"Yes." He said.

"Just like that?" Jada asked.

"Yeah." He said laughing.

"Let's go then." Alec got up, but quickly sat down.

"What's wrong?" Alec could see black spots clouding his vision, and he tried to stand up. Then he fainted.

"Fuck!" Shouted Jada. Alec went down with a sickening smack!

"God, its a lack of nourishment."

"He's an idiot." Said dansia loudly. She was at the door, shaking her head.

"Dans, help me pick him up." Dansia walked further into the room quickly and helped her lift Alec back onto the settee.

"Alec!" Jada shouted panicky.

"Slap him." Jada gave her a pointed look. "Magic an iv drip then!"

"Oh, yeah." She muttered.


	6. Responsibility not your thing?

Hey guys. Don't get mad. I know, my update aren't a regular thing. The first three chapters were all posted in the period of a week. I'm pretty sure two were posted on the same day. Anyways, I k ow its a drag, having to wait and I is Sorry.

Do you guys like Coldplay?

* * *

"To help?" Izzy asked, shocked.  
"To help." He nodded firmly.  
"Why now, why not five days ago? When he was closer to home? Now, he could be anywhere." Said Izzy.  
"Yes, captain sparkles, why now?" Asked a obviously annoyed Jace. He was spinning a knife round and around with his fingers, the point clearly pointing into his skin. He didn't seen to notice.  
"Because, I was bitter."  
"You were bitter? You were bitter? You were clearly unapologetic and spiteful and arrogant. Why would YOU be bitter?" Jace asked angrily.  
"Rephrase, I'm unapologetic and spiteful, arrogant...bitter. But, I'm bitter because I feel he has escaped something I cannot. Would you like to know why I feel that way?" He asked quietly. "Because, my poor shadow hunters, Alec is somewhere with his girlfriend right now." They looked at Magnus stunned. Then Izzy spoke up.  
"So he's BI now? Great, whatever. Now where's our brother again?" She enquired.  
"You're not surprised?" Asked Magnus doubtfully.  
"Oh, I am," She assured him. "But what matters more? Alec's sexuality or his well being?" Izzy talked in a rather frustrated manner, Magnus noticed, when faced with a problem.  
"So, warlock, where's Alec?" Jace but in. Fuck.

"You're awake." Jada said. She sat on the edge of the bed, a book in her hands. She set the book aside and looked at Alec. She stared at him for a second but then broke the silence.  
"Why are you not eating?" She asked solemnly  
"Because, when HE broke up with me, I didn't see the point. I forgot about eating while I've been here." He said quickly.  
"Bull, every time I ate, you dogged out. Saying you needed to shower or you weren't hungry." She looked at him, like a teacher at a naughty child.  
"I..." Alec looked awkwardly at his lap. "I..."  
"What?" She asked expectantly.  
"I... Don't know." He looked up, his big blue eyes shining.  
"Alec," Jada said quietly. "I think you need to eat. Now. Or your going to die. How you trained with such a low blood sugar's beyond me." She was riled up. "How you managed to do anything is beyond me, Alec, what the hell were you thinking? How could you be so irresponsible?" She shouted.  
"Because I'm always the responsible one," He shouted back. Jada was shocked, Alec was sometimes bold, but was more than not shy and quiet. "I always made sure my siblings weren't hacked to pieces, I always made sure that they didn't die, that Max didn't die! But then he did! And I've always had that responsibility, because I was responsible for his death!" He quietened down. "So excuse me for not wanting to be responsible." Jada left the hospital in sadness, knowing he was right, and that she was a horrible person.

A knife zoomed past his head and Magnus ducked quickly.  
"You don't know?" Said Izzy, disbelief ringing in her tone.  
"Well, I..." Stuttered Magnus.  
"Well look at that," Jace said in an icy tone. "Sparkles here is speechless." He looked ready to kill someone.  
"I don't know where he is, they didn't say." Magnus said, more confidently. It hadn't been his fault, he was just completely immersed in Alec's social life.  
"So find out, you're the warlock!" Said Izzy.  
"Fine." He said angrily, annoyed that they were so impatient.

"Absolute cow." Dansia muttered to her self.  
She was in her room, staring mindlessly at the purple wall. Or what was a purple wall. The wall was covered in photos of Jada and herself.  
The beach, where Jada had slipped and her ice cream had gone all over some redhead chick who was pretty peeved off. The cinema, where they saw Terminator, and Dansia's imitation was so hilarious Jada peed herself. Dansia's bedroom, when her first boyfriend dumped her, and she ate two tubs of ice cream. The training room, where Jada had made Dansia do twelve solid hours of training to work of all that dairy. There were so many, so many pictures.  
Then he came along and ruined it all. She'd seen it. In her best friends eyes was love. And it was irrevocable. Now her Jada doesn't talk to her. She'd forgotten completely that they were supposed to go to the cinemas to see some chick flick that Dansia didn't even want to see, but had agreed because that's what they did. Jada was there for her when her mom had died, and Dansia was there when Jada had felt lost.  
Dansia could tell when Jada's depression was coming back, because she always had that lost, soulless look in her eyes. She wouldn't speak, wouldn't eat, until Dansia could get rid of that depression. It was more often than not Jada was depressed, and the photos on the wall caught the rare moments when Jada was feeling happy.  
"Look," Dansia said to the girl in question. "You're not a horrible person,the had I know isn't like that."  
"But I am, you should have seen his face, he looked torn apart. I did that. How could I do that?" Jada replied sadly. She was lying next to Dansia, staring at their memories.  
"You look like someone just teared your dog apart and ate it." Dansia said, hoping to lighten the mood. Jada just smile lightly. Dansia sighed. "Look, go talk to him, if he doesn't apologize, that's his problem.'  
"He doesn't need to apologize!" Jada said loudly.  
"Chill girl. I was just saying, he had no right to shout at you like that." Dansia said, brushing off Jada's glare.

"Jace?" Clary called from the institutes foyer. Silly, she could just ask church, who was stretching lazily on the windowsill. The blue cat led her to a screaming Isabelle, looking furious, Jace, who looked ready to knife the dreary half-rainbow that was Magnus Bane.  
"So find out, you're the warlock!" Shouted Iz.  
"Fine!" He agreed angrily.  
"Find out what?" Clary asked suspiciously, looking from the three faces in the room.  
"Clary," Said Jace. "I wasn't expecting you."  
"Yes you were," She said annoyed. "We have a date. At six. It's six thirty. I would say 'sorry I'm late' but it seems I don't need to." She said, quite calmly, looking a bit annoyed but all together glad she wasn't late for a date that doesn't exist at the moment. "So, what are we finding out?" Clary asked, casually walking over to the wall and plucking out a firmly latched knife from the wall. She looked at Jace skeptically. "And why did nobody tell me there was to be a throwing of knives at the institute's walls?"  
"You didn't tell her?" Magnus asked, sincerely confused.  
"It didn't come up." Jace shrugged, almost sheepishly.  
"It didn't come up? He's been gone for a week!" Shouted Isabelle  
"Who? Who's 'been gone'? Jace?" Said Clary, tearing her eyes from Iz to let them rest on Jace.  
"Alec." Said Magnus quietly. Clary turned to stare at him with a look of unhappiness, and slight horror.  
"So, did he die?" Asked Clary, knowing he didn't but asking anyways.  
"No, he just up and left." Said Jace quietly.  
"That's great." Said Clary.  
"Get out." Said Isabelle.  
"I didn't mean it like that," Said Clary hastily. "I meant, if he's not dead, He's trackable."

* * *

Do you like it? Thank you for the 1500 + views 22 follows and 5 favourites! It means the world. So, do we all have a mutual hate for Jada? She is an extreme Mary sue character! I can't stand her myself, and she's based off of one of my friends...

ThaThat would be awkward, if she read it.

Love ya!


	7. Siblings

I give everyone virtual hugs! Here you go my lovely! I know you probably hate me for taking so long but my mind just has no creative lowtation right now! There is no NYC gang in this chapter, but I remembered that usually there are more than just two teenage girls in a institute! So, I've created more charectars for you guys to feast on!

I hope you like it, I've been writing it all day! I'm sorry that I dont up date regular ly and that sometimes it gets boring, but! Rest assured! I shall bring the DRAMA. Say it like it looks please DRAMA!

* * *

"How are you?" Asked Dansia.  
Alec looked up, a bit shocked, but recovered quickly and smiled. "Fine." He replied, and he wasn't lying.  
"Look," Alec saw it coming. "I don't know what happened, but Jada is convinced she's a horrible person." She sighed. "It's just, Jada has always had issues and a lack of self confidence. She was abused for years, before she even knew she was a warlock,and that was many years before either of us were born." She shifted against the wall, her back facing the mirror in the large library.  
"Maybe she not the only one with issues." Alec muttered.  
"Dansia? Jada?" Shouted a male voice. "Guys? Guuuuys!" The voice drawled. A tall boy walked in, he was taller than Magn- him. A large smile spread across Dansia's face as she ran at the mystery boy and enveloped him in a tight hug. He returned it easily and smiled.  
"Dans!" He exclaimed loudly. "How've you been?" His voice was loud, and he let Dansia go to hold her by the shoulders. He looked up, and was quite confused when he spotted Alec. Alec shifted awkwardly, feeling self-conscious. The boy was quite handsome.  
"Who's this?" Asked the boy, eyebrows lifted. He reached up and put his brown bangs back behind his ear.  
"This is Alec Lightwood. He's from the New York institute. Alec, this is my brother is Zach. He's back from a clave meeting in Idris." The boy stepped forward from his sisters grasp and smiled kindly.  
"Zachary Wyatt." Zach said, putting his hand out. Alec took it cautiously and they shook hands.  
"Alec." Alec looked at the boys brown eyes and decided he was a more handsome less rat-like version of Simon. He could now clearly see the resemblance between Zach and Dansia.  
"Is that short for anything?" The boy asked quizzically.  
"Alexander. But don't call me that, my parents call me that." And someone else. Alec mentally slapped himself.  
"Just don't call me Zachary, and we'll get along fine." He turned to Dansia."Where is my other, less-purple sister?" Dansia slapped him playfully but then frowned.  
"I don't know, Jada was in her room the last time I saw her: last night." She looked up, suddenly excited. "Is Cameron back yet?" She asked hopefully.  
"My dear sister, I'm sorry," Her face fell. "That food is more important than you, he's in the kitchen." He grinned cheekily at his trick and she just sent him half-glare.  
"Shoo already! Your beloved awaits!" He said dramatically, Alec laughed quietly and Dansia joined in, shaking her head before leaving in search of Cameron.  
"I am going to see Jada. You coming?" Asked Zach.  
"Sure." Said Alec, jumping down of the table he'd been sat on for the past half-hour. He joined Zach by the door and they started for Jada's room. They were half way up the stairs when Zach caved.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm extremely noisy and need to know! Why re you here? Maine of all places, I mean, dude! You lived in New York!"  
"Well... My parents were going to send me to a mental hospital for my anorexia," Anorexia, pfft. And maybe schizophrenic. "And obviously, I didn't want to go. So I took the first train to anywhere and needed up here, where I was attacked by a Drohna." Alec finished. He looked to see Zach reaction, but he seemed perfectly fine. Zach spinned on his heel, nearly falling down the stairs.  
"You were attacked by a Drohna? On your own? And your alive?" He asked incredulously.  
"Not on my own," Alec said hastily. "That's how I met your sister, she stopped it from killing me." Zach's face registered this, and was suddenly furious.  
"They went demon hunting? While I was gone?" He sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't be angry, they are 16." He turned and carried on up the many stairs.  
"Not to mention the fact Jada's two-" Alec stopped cold and visibly paled.  
"Jada's too...?" Zach prodded, not noticing Alec's slip up, why would he?  
"Jada's too intuitive for her own good." Lied Alec quickly. They walked down the only familiar bit of the institute to Alec. Zach stepped forward and knocked the midnight blue door. Someone muttered an incomprehensible word and the door flew opened. Jada stood in the door, looking sick and upset. She looked up and her green-blue eyes lit up.  
"Zachary!" She shouted, throwing herself into the boys open arms. She closed her eyes and laughed. She pulled back.  
"You aren't supposed to be back yet!" She said joyously. She then otter Alec, and her laughter cut off.  
"What?" Asked Zach. This boy was completely unobservant.  
"Nothing." She brushed him off. "What was Idris like? Was the snow falling like last year? Do you have more pictures?" Alec smiled at her jumping up and down, she looked like seven year old Izzy, when Maryse and Robert bought her a pair of Gucci shoes and she wouldn't take them off for days, in the end, they asked Alec to sneakily take them off when she was asleep. He still had the marks to prove he did none of the sort.  
Zach pulled out a camera and she quickly ushered them both in to her room, giving a squeal of delight.  
Alec walked in and almost choked. It looked so similar to Magnus' room, with a queen bed on uplifted floor, a lime green armchair and what seemed to be a walk-in closet, and purple walls. There was colour and glitter everywhere, and so many photos on the walls. Pictures of Idris mostly. But there were also lots of photos of Jada and Dansia, Zach and, who Alec assumed to be Cameron. There was pictures of Jada in different countries, with a different girl. Alec wondered where Jada's been and what she has seen, who's she has met and every other miniscule detail. Alec had been thrilled when he had taken him all over the world, and Alec still wondered why he wasn't aloud in Peru.  
Zach plopped down in the green armchair and Alec found himself sat next to Jada. She looked at him in a speculating way. Zach looked occupied, staring around the room as if it was his first time.  
"Hey." Said Jada quietly.  
"Hey," He paused and thought about what he should say. "Can we talk, later?" He turned so she was fully facing him. She just nodded and then stared at Zach expectantly.  
"What?" Asked the brown-eyed boy.  
"Where are my pictures?" She said accusingly.

* * *

Well? Anything you'd like to know?


End file.
